Geração Potter I
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Uma nova profecia é feita. James Sirius Potter e Joana Black Soares nascem com a marca da cobra... A menina é deixada na casa dos Potter e os dois crescem como irmãos. Mas sempre com a sombra do passado atrás deles.   Reescrita
1. Introdução  Parte 1

**Prologo**

_Hogwarts, 22 de Setembro de 2003 de Madrugada. _

Sybill Trelawney caminhava apressadamente para o gabinete do Director, depois de ter treinado ela agora conseguia escrever num papel as profecias que ia tendo. Esta noite havia tido uma. Uma que poderia voltar a mudar todo o mundo Bruxo e Muggle. O Regresso do Lord Voldemort.

- _Lucem_ – Disse ela para a gárgula, entrando logo de seguida.

O Gabinete estava ao gosto do Actual director, mas ela já não estranhava. Dirigiu-se logo ao quadro de Albus Dumbledore.

- Sybill? A que devo a honra a esta bela visita matinal? – Perguntou o quadro do velho director mal viu a professora.

A profetisa respirou fundo e começou a entoar as seguintes palavras:

- O poder mais velho que o tempo será despertado… Aqueles a quem a cobra marcará serão os escolhidos. Filho do Salvador ele será… Mas ela das trevas nascerá… E com a marca um portal dos mortos se abrirá… Quando a cobra abrir a boca aí… O mundo vai mudar…

Um silencio profundo instalou se na sala até que o director abriu a boca.

- Avisa o Harry… É o filho dele.

N/a: Olááááá :D não me matem! Pelo menos não agora. Eu tive um corte de imaginação e uma grande preguiça nos últimos meses. E depois de ler a fic apercebi me que ela esta má… Então pensei em começa-la de novo. E aqui esta… Vamos ver se desta vez corre melhor :)


	2. Introdução  Parte 2

_Londres, 11 de Junho de 2004_

Era uma tarde escura em Londres. Pedro Soares, um devorador da morte activo, chegara esta tarde de volta ao seu país. Andara á procura de duas crianças marcadas. Mas durante estes 8 meses que andou fora, não conseguira acha-las.

Decidiu parar num bar antes de voltar a sua casa. Alem disso num bar sempre se obtêm informações úteis.

- Um Whisky de Fogo. – Pediu ele ao Barman enquanto olhava o bar. Uns bêbados a beberem, uns jogadores a jogar e dois homens do ministério fardados. Foi neles que, Soares prestou atenção.

- Ouviste a noticia, Andrews? – Perguntou ao seu parceiro um dos homens.

- Das crianças? Oh claro, que sim! Não se fala de outra coisa pelas ruas! Um Potter e uma Black nascerem no mesmo dia com as mesmas marcas estranhas! Sabes o meu avô andou com os Marotos na escola, e…

Soares não ouviu mais nada. Saio disparado para a rua e começou a pensar:

_O filho do Potter nasceu com a marca. E uma Black… mas a única Black viva é a Clarie…_

- Clarie… - Disse com raiva – Sua traidora!

A criança era sua filha. O bebé que Clarie Black dissera que estava á espera logo depois que ele lhe contou que ia á procura das crianças. A mesma criança que ele não teve interesse em conhece, ou ouvir falar.

Um plano começou a passar-lhe pela cabeça. Iria matar Clarie e levar a criança para ser criada por uma devoradora. E depois só bastava apanhar o filho do Potter. E o seu mestre podia voltar.

Logo, apartou á frente da porta da casa e abriu-a com um pontapé. Logo á sua frente estava Clarie, a filha escondida de Sirius Black com uma americana. As lágrimas caíam por aqueles olhos azuis que ele outrora amara, enquanto ela tapava as escadas.

- Pedro, por favor! – Implorou a jovem mãe a chorar, sabendo o que seria o futuro da filha.

- Devias ter me contado, Clarie… – Disse ele com a voz fria – Afinal de contas… Ela é minha filha…

- Tu ias lhe fazer mal! Ela é só um bebé! – Gritou ela ainda a chorar.

- Um bebé poderoso…

Clarie há muito tempo que sabia que ele havia mudado. Já não era o rapazinho decidido e que lhe enchera o dormitório de flores e que fazia planos para o futuro dos dois.

- Antes tu sonhavas com isto! Querias casar comigo e ter uma menina linda como eu!

Soares não se afectou por estas palavras e aproximou-se dela olhando-a atento e frio.

- As pessoas mudam…

- Mas eu continuo a amar-te! – Disse ela pondo as mãos no peito dele.

- Adeus Clarie…

E sem uma pinga de remorso ele entoou as palavras que lhe ceifaram a vida. Aquele homem, aquele homem mais frio que o próprio gelo, passou por cima do corpo da mulher que noutros tempos amara e subiu as escadas para o quarto que ele sabia que era da menina. Antes de abrir a porta ouviu um choro e quando a abriu viu uma mulher ruiva com a menina ao colo.

- Sophia… Tinhas de ser tu… Dá-me a miúda! – Ordenou ele, olhando para a melhor amiga da sua ex-esposa.

- Tu vais pagar por tudo, Pedro. Por o que fizeste á Clarie e a esta menina!

- Ultimo aviso. Dá-me a miúda!

Ela olhou-o com raiva e apertou a menina contra si que ainda chorava.

- Quando o Inferno congelar!

E foi aqui que, Pedro Soares, vira a sua filha pela última vez durante muitos anos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei que estes capítulos são pequenos mas ainda são a introdução da historia, o pequeno vai ser maior… Obrigado ao Juninho – Tartaruga (xD), por comentar. E a minha pobre pessoa pede mais reviews. Elas são um incentivo a todos os autores para escreverem.


	3. Joana Filipa B Potter

**N/a: Aviso já de seguida que ate agora este capitulo foi o que eu gostei menos de escrever… Acho que lhe falta alguma coisa só que ainda não percebi o que -.-**

_Harry Potter_ estava nervoso. Talvez preocupado é a melhor palavra para descrever o estado "menino-que-sobreviveu". Ele estava na sua casa em _Grodic Hallow_ com a sua mulher, _Ginny Potter_, e os seus cunhados, _Ron_ e _Hermione Weasley_.

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione pondo a mão no ombro dele – A Clarie vai ficar bem... O Pedro não vai fazer nada contra elas…

Harry suspira e olha a sua quase irmã.

- Eu prometi ao Sirius que tomava conta dela… - Olha rápido para Ginny com o pequeno James ao colo – E depois tenho eles…

Hermione olhou-o com pena e abraçou-o.

- Ela não tarda esta aqui! Ninguém vai fazer mal á nossa família.

Ele sorriu-lhe e ouviu-se um som de aparatação. Era Sophie. Uma das melhores amigas de Clarie e Ginny, a madrinha da filha de Clarie. Mal ela apareceu ouviu-se dois choros na sala.

- ELE MATOU-A! – Gritou Sophie não ligando para o resto começando a soluçar. Ron e Ginny correram para ao pé deles enquanto Joana e James Gritavam a pulmões abertos.

Harry deu um passo para trás congelado.

- Não… - Sussurrou com os olhos paralisados em Joana.

- Ele vem atrás de mim! – Disse a rapariga com a bebe ao colo – Vocês prometeram que cuidavam da Joana se algo lhe acontece! – Ela pôs a criança no colo de Hermione.

- Sophie! Explica-te! Por Favor! – Pediu Ginny tentando que James parasse no seu colo.

Sophie fechou os olhos tentando controlar a voz, falando por cima dos choros dos pequenos.

- A Clarie sabia que o Pedro voltava hoje... – Começou ela com o olhar fixo em Joana – Ela acreditou mesmo que ele não iria fazer mal á bebé, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei lá com ela. O plano era simples… Eu ficava no quarto com a Joana e ela ia lá a baixo falar com ele... – Sophie soluçou mas mesmo assim continuo a contar o episodio sucedido – Eu sempre senti que algo de mal ia acontecer, e eu sei que a Clarie também! Mas mesmo assim preferiu ir ter com ele e…e…e…e…- A Mulher já não conseguiu mais e começou a chorar desalmadamente. Ela hoje tinha perdido uma irmã. – El…Ele…Ma..Ma…Matou-a!

Sophie parou de falar. E na sala dos Potter não se ouvia nada para alem do choro dos bebés. Até que Ginny deu um passo á frente fazendo com que as mãos de James e Joana se tocassem. E o que espantou todos os que estavam naquela sala, mais do que estes já estavam, foi que os dois bebés, que nem segurar a cabeça conseguiam, pegaram na maão um do outro e calaram-se.

Todos ficaram assim durante um tempo. Só os pequenos é que sorriam com as mãos dadas, sem mais chorarem.

- Harry… - Sussurrou Sophie – Ele pensa que eu a tenho… Eu não posso ficar com ela.

Harry não disse nada, ficou só a olhar para o seu filho e para a afilhada. Ele prometera a Clarie que cuidaria da bebé se lhe acontecesse algo mas… Cuidar de dois bebés não era nada fácil.

- Harry? – Chamou Ginny olhando o semblante do marido – Nós ficamos com ela certo?

Ele ficou a olhar para a esposa durante um bocado.

- Tu não te importas?

Ginny sorriu e depois olhou o filho e a sua nova filha.

- Não é como se nós pudéssemos os separar agora.

E Aí nasceu Joana Filipa B. Potter.


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

**Casa dos Potter, 11 de Julho de 2009**

Passados 5 anos, James Sirius Potter e Joana _Black_ Potter já se encontravam com 5 anos e a vida era bela e feliz para as duas crianças.

Toda a gente, de dentro e de fora da família, jurava que eles eram gémeos e ninguém pensava o contrário. O rapaz tinha cabelo pretos sempre despenteado, olhos castanhos e um sorriso traquina sempre na cara. A menina não era muito diferente… Olhos castanhos chocolates, cabelo preto ondulado e o sorriso idêntico ao do "irmão". Nem eles, nem os novos membros da família e o resto do mundo sabiam que eles não eram gémeos. Porque quem os olhasse não se atrevia a pensar o contrario.

É de pensar que estes dois são os irmãos mais chegados e unidos do mundo. Mas é mentira, algumas vezes James só gostava de brincar á caça á Snitch, mas Joana, sendo mais baixa e menina não consegui apanha-la e afastava se sempre do irmão.

Joana por sua vez não gostava de brincar com Albus por ele ser "pequeno" de mais, e não gostava de brincar com Lily por ela ser "menina" de mais. E isso fazia Joana muitas vezes ficar sentada perto de uma arvore a olhar para o céu.

Num desses dias ela estava ainda mais aborrecida do que o normal, já que James brincava com o primo Fred e a Snitch e ela ficava ali sozinha. Hoje, nem ela sabia bem porque, alem de estar aborrecida estava triste. Sentia no seu pequeno coração uma dor e de um momento para o outro começou a chorar baixinho.

- Meninas bonitas não devem chorar… - Ela, ainda com os olhos a vermelhos e lágrimas a caírem lhe pela cara, virou-se para onde a voz vinha. Ao seu lado estava um menino de quatro anos, com uma cabelo loiro um pouco acastanhado e olhos azuis a olha lá com as bochechas um pouco rosadas. Ela, já orgulhosa naquela idade, limpou as lágrimas e olhou-o, perguntando-lhe:

- Quem és tu?

O menino olhou em redor e depois limpou a mão aos calções oferecendo-a.

- Scorpius – Disse ele sorrindo – Entrei pelo buraco.

Joana olhou o buraco na cerca e depois olhou o menino desconfiada.

- O meu pai diz para eu não falar com estranhos…

O pequeno olhou Joana e encolheu os braços.

- O meu papa também diz isso! Mas eu já te disse o meu nome… por isso não sou mais estranho… certo? – A menina olhou ainda desconfiada para ele mas depois apertou lhe a mão.

- Joana Potter.

Scorpius, num acto de ser um bom menino como o seu pai lhe ensinara, pegou na mão dela e deu lá um beijinho, fazendo Joana corar.

- Então… queres brincar? – Ofereceu ela. Ele olhou para o buraco da cerca.

- Posso chamar o meu mano? Ele é maior que eu mas também pode brincar!

Joana encolheu os ombros.

- Ta bem… - Dito isto, Scorpius entrou novamente pelo buraco. Passado uns segundos aparece James ao lado de Joana.

- Quem era ele?

A menina dá um salto com o susto e vira se para o irmão.

- Jamie! – Chateada - Não me assustes!

- O pai disse que não podíamos falar com estranhos! – O irmão da menina cruza os braços com cara de mandão.

- Ele não é estranho! – Argumentou Joana – Chama-se Scorpius!

James abre muito a boca, chocado.

- É um Malfoy!

Joana pôs se a pensar… O nome Malfoy não lhe era estranho… Ela também nunca ligava muito ao que o pai dizia, mas conhecia o nome. E de repente lembrou-se.

- O pai não nos deixa brincar com eles! Mas… - Ela cruza os braços e faz a terrível posse de mimada – Ele quer brincar comigo! E não é mau!

- Mas o pai disse… - James foi cortado quando uma bola aparece a frente deles.

- Não consegues fazer isto Scorp! – Um Rapaz da altura de James loiro aparece a correr no quintal e começa a dar chutes na bola.

James e Joana olham o rapaz e logo aparece Scorpius atrás.

- Cold! Não faças isso!

Mas o rapaz não ouviu e a bola vai logo bater numa janela da casa dos Potter. E la de dentro só se ouve:

- JOANA E JAMES POTTER!

Os gémeos entreolharam se e engoliram seco.

- Sim mama?

N/A: Isto hoje foi a correr o.o Desculpem ter demorado e não poder responder como deve de ser as reviews mas é uma sorte estar no computador… por isso perdoem me os erros e obrigada a quem comentou :D


	5. Aviso

_Como ouve aquele erro meu, o capitulo de hoje é o 3 e não o 5._

Desculpem pelo incomodo :S

**Joana Duarte**


	6. Os Malfoy

**No Ultimo capitulo….**

**Casa dos Potter, 11 de Julho de 2009**

James e Joana olham o rapaz e logo aparece Scorpius atrás.

- Cold! Não faças isso!

Mas o rapaz não ouviu e a bola vai logo bater numa janela da casa dos Potter. E la de dentro só se ouve:

- JOANA E JAMES POTTER!

Os gémeos entreolharam se e engoliram seco.

- Sim mamã?

Uma Ginny saiu disparada e furiosa de dentro de casa, com Harry logo atras de si. Os filhos do casal encolheram se logo e olharam furiosos para o rapaz que se chamava Cold. O rapazinho só se encolheu culpado.  
>- Quantas vezes eu vos disse? Quantas? Não se joga esse jogo Muggle, perto das janelas! – Disse a mãe dos meninos chateada.<p>

- Mas mamã, nós não… - Tentou James falar com a sua mãe, mas esta não ligou.

- Nada de mas, James Sirius! Eu avisei-vos! Mas como sempre vocês não me dão ouvidos! – Ralhou ela.

O rapaz loiro mais velho aproximou se de Ginny, envergonhado.

- Han… Senhora…? Senhora? Eu, han…

Ginny parou imediatamente de ralhar com os seus filhos e prestou atenção aos dois rapazes loiros, á sua frente. No seu interior, ela achava que eles lhe faziam lembrar de alguém, alguém do seu passado. Cold voltou a falar:

- Não foram eles que mandaram a bola… Fui eu – Ele olhou para baixo envergonhado e culpado – Peço desculpa.

A mulher abriu a boca para falar, mas não lhe saia nenhum som. Os seus filhos cruzaram os braços, exactamente ao mesmo tempo e fizeram a mesma cara. Estavam aborrecidos pela mãe não os ouvir nem acreditar neles.

- Voces são os filhos do Draco Malfoy, não são? – Preguntou Harry Potter aolhar para os filhos do seu rival da escola.~

- Sim, senhor – Disse Scorpius corado – Eu sou o Scorp e ele é o Cold, é o meu mano mais velho.

O "Eleito" olhou os dois rapazes, atento.

- E o vosso pai sabe que vocês estão aqui?

Os dois abanaram a cabeça e Joana puxou a camisola ao pai.

- Papa? Eles podem brincar ca'gente? – Pediu ela a fazer beicinho. Só com 5 anos, já sabia queo beicinho fazia com que o seu pai lhe desse tudo. É o que dá ser menina do papá.

- Podem, princesa – Disse Harry, sorrindo – E diz-se: Podem brincar, connosco.

- Harry? – Chamou Ginny – Acho que temos de ir ter uma conversa com o "caríssimo" Malfoy.

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, despentiando-se ainda mais.

- Acho que tens razão, amor.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam as quatro crianças foram brincar perto do campo de Quiddich da família Potter e Weasley.

- Acho que a mamã vai ralhar com o teu papá – Disse James para Cold.

- O meu papá não tem medo de nada! – Exclamou Cold.

- O meu papá é um super herói! – James semicerrou os olhos, os dois continuaram a discutir por um bom tempo, Joana e Scorpius começaram a brincar com uma Snitch. Passado algum tempo, todas as pessoas que olhassem para aquele grupo de crianças, nunca iriam imaginar que se tratava de Potter's e de Black's. Mas como se custuma dizer: Não se escolhe um livro pela capa.~

E estes livros eram muito parecidos….


	7. 11 Anos

**Casa dos Potter, 11 de Julho de 2015**

_POV Joana_

Eu estava num campo verde. Havia uma árvore perto da agua clara. Conseguia ver os peixinhos a nadar, as pedrinhas e as conchas naquela água limpa. O sol reflectia-se na agua e quando eu me aproximava da borda via-se o meu reflexo.  
>Os meus cabelos pretos compridos e ondulados, que me caiam pelos ombros e a franja a tapar me os olhos. Eu tinha os olhos castanhos, mas conseguia ver-se sombras de azul-escuro neles. O meu pai sempre me diz que eu tenho os olhos da minha mãe, mas ele esta um pouco confuso porque os olhos da minha mãe são castanho chocolate, tal como os do Jay.<br>O Jay é o meu irmão gémeo. James Sirius Potter. Ele tem o nome do nosso avô, do pai do nosso pai, e do padrinho dele. Ele tem o cabelo preto como eu e também fica ondulado nas pontas, mas os olhos dele são como os da mãe, castanho chocolate. Nós andamos sempre juntos, á briga ou a fazer "maldades" como a _Vó_ diz, mas ela também gosta, diz que lhe fazemos lembrar o tio Fred e o tio George.  
>Eu tenho mais dois irmãos. Um menino, chamado Albus. Ele é a cópia do pai como o Jay é a copia do Avô Pontas. E a Lily, o pai diz que ela é igualzinha á mãe quando ela era pequena.<br>Na nossa família, todos são parecidos com alguém. Ou com um dos pais, ou com um dos tios. Menos eu. Eu não sou tão parecida com eles como os outros. Todos dizem que sou a mistura perfeita dos meus pais.

Dei um pontapé numa pedra e ela foi ter ao lago.  
>- Estás tão grande…<br>Ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim e virei-me rápido. Era uma senhora. Era baixinha e nova. Tinha o cabelo preto, parecido com o meu.  
>- Quem é a senhora?<br>Perguntei com medo. O meu pai sempre diz para não falarmos com estranhos. Eu normalmente não faço o que ele diz, mas eu estava sozinha, sozinha com uma senhora que não conhecia.  
>Mas ela não me fez nada, só sorriu.<br>- Um dia vais saber, querida. Estás tão grande…  
>Mordi o lábio e olhei-a.<br>- Onde é que eu estou? – Perguntei. Eu estava com medo.  
>- Tem cuidado, meu amor. – Ela olhou-me triste e isso deixou-me confusa. Quem era ela? Como é que ela me conhecia? Porque é que ela me chamou de "meu amor"<br>- Mas…

Acordei na minha cama. Quer dizer… Não estava na minha cama. Estava nos Lençóis, no meio do chão.  
>-Porque é que eu estou no meio do ch…<br>Quando eu ia acabar de falar, fui interrompida pelas gargalhadas do meu irmão. Ela estava de pé na minha cama só com os boxers do mickey mouse vestidos. Ele não gosta de andar com roupa.  
>- HAHAHA! CAIS-TE DA CAMA!<br>Levantei-me da cama e olhei-o furiosa. Foi ele! Eu sabia que tinha sido ele!  
>- JAMES SIRIUS! – Gritei mas isso só o fez rir mais. O meu irmão é uma peste! – CEREBRO DE GALINHA!<p>

- Bom Dia, maninha! – Ele deu-me o sorriso de malandro dele e saltou para a cama dele.

- SEU… SEU…SEU…SEU HIPOPOTAMO! – Comecei a correr atras dele pelo quarto até que alguém nos agarrou pela orelha. – ai ai ai ai!

- Mãe, para! – Choramingamos eu e o James. Era sempre ela que nos vinha puxar as orelhas.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou ela seria e eu fiz beicinho.

- O James empurrou-me da cama a baixo, mamã!

Ele semicerrou os olhos na minha direcção e depois olhou a mãe a fazer se de vítima. Isto era normal para nós os dois. Eu culpava-o de algo, enquanto fazia-me de anjo á minha mãe. Ele olhava-me chateado e fazia-se de vitima, contando á mãe algo que eu lhe tinha feito. Porque nós não passávamos mais do que um dia sem fazer alguma traquinice um ao outro. Mas eu adoro-o e sei que ele também me adora. Quando eu faço alguma coisa de mal ou quando tenho má nota em escrita ele ajudava-me sempre. Eu tenho disgrafia, eu sei como as palavras se escrevem mas o meu cérebro diz á minha mão para escreve-la como se diz, e isso é mau porque faz que eu tenha milhares de erros. Então o Jay lê sempre o que eu escrevo e edita tudo.

- Ela fez me uma tatuagem com o marcador do pai!

Fiz? Ahhhhh, pois foi! Ontem há noite o James adormeceu na minha cama, e estava a ocupa-la toda! Então eu como vingança, fui ao escritório do pai e com o marcador preto fiz lhe um cão na barriga. Porque o James podia ser um cão. Ele cheirava mal e nunca parava quieto.

- Joana Filipa! – Encolhi-me. Odeio que me chamem pelo segundo nome. – É verdade?

- Ele empurrou-me da cama! – Defendi-me.

- Não empurrei, não!

-Empurras-te, sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

- N…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! – Gritou a minha mãe e largou-nos. – Olha os teus filhos!

E agora o meu pai vinha e mandava-nos parar, mas a sorrir. É a rotina normal.

- Vá meninos! Toca a vestir, vamos hoje comprar as vossas coisas para Hogwarts.

Eu e o James olha-mos um para o outro, de olhos muito abertos e depois para os nossos pais.

- Vamos hoje? – Perguntei eu.

- Tipo, agora? – Perguntou o James ao mesmo tempo que eu.

O nosso pai sorriu e despentou-nos.

- Sim, agora-hoje, minhas pestes.

- E o Cold? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

O Cold era o nosso melhor amigo! Ele tem a nossa idade e é um Malfoy. Sempre que contamos quem ele é as pessoas ficam a olhar para nos os três feitas parvas. Os Potter e os Malfoy nunca se deram. Mas o Cold é fix melhor amigo de sempre! A tia Minerva diz que nós os três somos os novos Marotos e que Hogwarts vai ser destruída por nos três.

Eu ainda não percebi se isso é bom ou mau…

- Os Malfoy vão connosco – Disse a minha mãe a sorrir enquanto nos dava a roupa de hoje. Ela não nos deixa escolher a roupa. Porque o Jay preferia ir nu e eu preferia ir com as roupas do Jay. A Lily é a princesa cá de casa. Então quando a minha mãe me deu um vestido eu fiz logo má cara e agarrei-me ao meu pai.

- Papaaaaa! A mãe está a tentar tornar-me uma barbie!

O meu pai só riu e pegou-me ao colo enquanto a minha mãe olhava-me ofendida.

- Tu ficas tão fofinha de vestido, flor!

- Mas eu não gosto! – Escondi a cara no pescoço do meu pai, como fazia quando era pequena. – Não posso ir de calções?

A minha mãe suspirou resignada e eu sorri vitoriosa. Não tinha que usar vestido!

- Está bem, Joana. – O meu pai colocou-me no chão e eu despi o pijama, vestindo os meus calções cor-de-rosa e a minha camisola branca. O James estava com umas calças pretas e uma camisola vermelha, e com cara de chateado. Eu já disse que ele odeia estar vestido, não já?

Depois de tomar-mos o pequeno-almoço, o pai deixou a Lily e o Al com a Vó. E mandou-nos ir chamar o Cold.

- James Sirius! Tu não vais a lado nenhum sem acabares a tua papa de aveia! – Ralhou a minha mãe enquanto eu me levantava da mesa.

- Mas, mãe… - Ele tentou se defender mas a mãe cortou-o.

- Joana, vai chama-los – Disse ela para mim e eu deitei a língua de fora ao Jay.

- Azar, Totó! – E corri para a casa dos Malfoy.


End file.
